


ScottyCow the Spotty Cow（Scotty牛，斑点牛） by taylorpotato

by Zhuobuer



Series: Gamer Trash by taylorpotato (chinese tranlsated version) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles说服Scott开始玩游戏。Peter和Isaac参加了他的第一次副本跑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	ScottyCow the Spotty Cow（Scotty牛，斑点牛） by taylorpotato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). Log in to view. 



> ScottyCow (“Scotty牛”）。
> 
> Skullfukkker669 (“屌炸天骷髅669”），669这个数字也是很吊很撒旦的数字666的近似化吧，反正整个名字的意思就是很吊很炸天看见就下跪的节奏。
> 
> 所有mightymage的错别字都是他写的。

 

**ScottyCow** ：这帅呆了

 

**mightymage** ：我还是无法直视你的人物角色

 

**mightymage** ：我嚼得等我们满级之后我就会习惯你的，但是我错了

 

**ScottyCow** ：干嘛？我本人就是这样的。

 

**mightymage** ：不，我懂。这很一语双关。我只是。

 

**ScottyCow** ：干嘛？

 

**mightymage** ：你是个穿着裙子的类人型牛。这简直把荒诞幽默主义提升到了一个全新的层次。

 

**ScottyCow** ：你也穿着裙子

 

**mightymage：** yo 这叫法师袍谢谢

 

**ScottyCow** ：我的不是？

 

**mightymage** ：你看上去更像是条裙子

 

**ScottyCow** ：但我不是个法师

 

**mightymage** ：不。你是牧师。

 

**mightymage** ：这注意简直糟糕透了 我们会团灭的

 

**ScottyCow** ：我不是白痴好吗。我能干这个。这能有多难？

 

**mightymage** ：你确定不想再练个猎人号？

 

**ScottyCow** ：尼说过这是经典的新手职业。

 

**mightymage** ：是啊但尼基本上是垃圾菜鸟诶

 

**ScottyCow** ：我想当治疗

 

**mightymage** ：苍天在上啊这是为什么？

 

**ScottyCow** ：我不知。选其他的角色我就当不成护士了

 

**mightymage** ：你就是个正能量小阳光是不是。你怎么跟我当上朋友的？

 

**ScottyCow** ：基本上你刻薄恶毒的时候我就会神游太虚

 

**mightymage** ：好吧

 

_[_ **_paleclaws_ ** _已上线]_

 

**mightymage** ：嗨小甜心

 

**ScottyCow** ：好恶心

 

**paleclaws** ：我的老天。那只牛可真大。

 

**mightymage** ：我就说吧？

 

**ScottyCow** ：干嘛啦你们朋友都没有选牛玩的吗？

 

**mightymage** ：其实没有诶

 

**mightymage** ：derek是只半人马

 

**ScottyCow** ：什么？

 

**mightymage** ：说来话长。以后有空再讲吧。我们准备好去副本了吗？

 

**paleclaws** ：我是指...也许还没。不过没关系啦。我存了很多治疗剂。

 

**ScottyCow** ：很好因为我不会给尼加血的

 

**mightymage** ：什么？

 

**ScottyCow** ：如果peter要表现得这么混蛋的话，虽然他一直都是这样，我是不会治疗他的

 

**mightymage** ：我以为我们已经达成共识了。别这样表现得像兄长保护欲过剩的样子

 

**paleclaws** ：我肯定我会没事的。穿着那套垃圾装备，他最好还是省着他的蓝救坦克好了。

 

**mightymage** ：尼可以给他买些好的

 

**paleclaws** ：或者你也可以。

 

**mightymage** ：我没钱，而你知道。

 

**paleclaws** ：你没法管理自己的零花钱又不是我的错。

 

**ScottyCow** ：零花钱？

 

**mightymage** ：peter给我钱花，因为他是大款

 

**mightymage** ：而PETER你也可以给scott一些钱的

 

**paleclaws** ：为啥我要那么干？Scott又不是坐在我大腿上的那个。

 

**ScottyCow** ：什么

 

**ScottyCow** ：你现在真的坐在peter的腿上吗

 

**mightymage** ：干嘛这很重要吗

 

**paleclaws** ：‘peter，我好冷啊，抱住我。’

 

**mightymage** ：停下来

 

**paleclaws** ：‘Stiles，我没办法一边抱着你一边玩游戏。’

 

**paleclaws** ：‘好啊。那我就坐在你身上，然后把电脑放在桌边上，少抱怨了peter，反正你还看的到屏幕不是吗。’

 

**mightymage** ：我真是

 

**ScottyCow** ：*呕吐*

 

**ScottyCow** ：isaac来吗？

 

**mightymage** ：我想是的。我二十分钟前短信他了，而他那时候说他还醒着呢

 

**mightymage** ：当时才早上8点或者在那之间好像，所以我不知道他整晚都在干些啥。我不想知道。

 

**paleclaws** ：我们现在要等他吗，还是我先帮我们排副本？

 

_[_ **_skullfukker669_ ** _已上线]_

 

**paleclaws** ：说曹操曹操就到。

 

**ScottyCow** ：哇哦老兄你是只僵尸耶？？

 

**skullfukker669** ：额是啊。你也可以选的啊。只不过其实牛更符合你的胃口？

 

**mightymage：** france咋样？

 

**skullfukker669** ：超级热。他们完全没空调这个概念。我们是要打副本嘛？

 

**mightymage：** derek说他也许会上线，但我觉得不靠谱。我们可以就随便加个坦克

 

**paleclaws** ：而他们会比他坦得好的概率也很高哟。光是想想我们的队伍是由垃圾菜鸟治疗，失败坦克，还有三只软弱的DPS组成，我就要颤抖了。

 

**skullfukker669** ：我才不软呢老兄。

 

**paleclaws** ：少来了。我三十秒内就能打趴一只血比你更厚的死灵法师。

 

**skullfukker669** ：想试试吗？

 

**mightymage** ：听话孩子们。大家都乖一点，我不想在这里当那个成熟的大人。事实上我年纪比你们每个人都小。

 

**skullfukker669** ：哦是耶。你还不能合法饮酒。我都忘记那多讨人厌了。

 

**mightymage** ：我有一个38岁的男朋友。我是真的每一天都在喝醉中度过。闭嘴吧。

 

**ScottyCow** ：你每天都喝酒？这对尼健康很不好啊

 

**mightymage** ：scott尼就不能有两秒不当护士先生说教吗

 

**ScottyCow** ：解剖课的时候，他们逼我们解剖一块肥大的肝脏，那真是超级恶心

 

**paleclaws** ：我到底为什么会同意来呢？

 

**mightymage** ：因为你喜欢操我

 

**paleclaws** ：说得好。我开始排队了。

 

_[你现在正处于地下城搜寻队列]_

 

**ScottyCow** ：所以现在干嘛

 

**mightymage** ：我们等一会儿

 

**mightymage** ：我们已经4/5个人了，不会花很长时间的

 

**skullfukker669** ：等等。Scott之前进过副本吗？

 

**paleclaws** ：没哦。

 

**paleclaws** ：我们命数已尽。

 

**ScottyCow** ：闭嘴peter

 

**paleclaws** ：咬我啊。

 

**mightymage** ：真是两个12岁小孩儿

 

_[你的地下城队伍已经准备好了！现在进入副本]_

 

**mightymage** ：嗨

 

**skullfukker669** ：给我一秒。我召唤些恶魔。

 

**uLtRaTaNK** ：我全部一遍拉通哦！准备好了吗？走！

 

**paleclaws** ：而悲剧就是这样开始的。

 

**ScottyCow** ：等等

 

**ScottyCow** ：草

 

**paleclaws** ：嗨Scott。你时不时得按下写着有“主要治愈”技能的按钮哟，那挺有帮助的。就是建议一下。或者，你知道，那是你唯一的任务。

 

**ScottyCow** ：闭嘴

 

**skullfukker669** ：Peter尼的DPS跟我比起来简直弱爆了。

 

**paleclaws** ：你在我们开始之前是不是忘记刷新了？因为我的插件显示你才是拖后腿的那个。

 

**mightymage** ：你们还能不能好了

 

**paleclaws** ：——>伤害计数：paleclaws 38.8%，skullfukker669 32.1%, uLtRaTaNK 15.4%, mightymage 13.7%

 

**mightymage** ：我也是那样显示的哦

 

**skullfukker669** ：你当然会跟你那个煞笔男朋友异口同声了。坦克。你有伤害统计吗？

 

**skullfukker669** ：坦克？

 

**uLtRaTaNK** ：快些！走！走！

 

**skullfukker669** ：老天。

 

**ScottyCow** ：不！

 

**ScottyCow** ：慢点我那个蓝色的条已经快空了

 

**paleclaws** ：那叫做‘魔法值’。你魔法值马上就要空了，而所有人都会死。

 

**skullfukker669** ：你的伤害统计就是在吃屎Peter。

 

**paleclaws** ：嫉妒让你看上去美极了。

 

**mightymage** ：哦老天啊。scott快把注意力都集中在坦克上，他的掉血的速度不能够那么快啊

 

**ScottyCow** ：我在努力但他拉太多怪了

 

**skullfukker669** ：嗨坦克。给我见鬼地冷静下来。

 

**paleclaws** ：这简直惨不忍睹。

 

_[_ **_uLtRaTaNk_ ** _已死亡]_

 

**uLtRaTaNk** ：治疗咋这么水！？

 

**ScottyCow** ：草

 

_[_ **_skullfukker669_ ** _已死亡]_

 

_[_ **_mightymage_ ** _已死亡]_

 

_[_ **_ScottyCow_ ** _已死亡]_

 

**paleclaws** ：哇哦。

 

**skullfukker669** ：你怎么潜行了，你这只大垃圾？

 

**paleclaws** ：我是指，盗贼不就该这样的么。

 

**uLtRaTaNk** ：救我

 

**ScottyCow** ：等我一分钟

 

**uLtRaTaNk** ：现在救啊！

 

**ScottyCow** ：我马上就跑到了

 

**ScottyCow** ：我觉得

 

**mightymage** ：我没在地图上看到你哦老兄

 

**ScottyCow** ：什么

 

**mightymage** ：我现在魂魄状态站在我的尸体上，但没在我地图上看到你，这表示你应该没在附近

 

**ScottyCow** ：草

 

_[_ **_uLtRaTaNk_ ** _已离开副本队伍]_

 

**_paleclaws_ ** _：这简直太愚蠢了。你有‘人死复生’这个技能是不是？_

 

**_skullfukker669_ ** _：是啊。_

 

**_paleclaws_ ** _：我用我的复活宝石。_

 

_[_ **_skullfukker669_ ** _已被复活]_

 

_[_ **_skullfukker669_ ** _命令_ **_ScottyCow_ ** _和_ **_mihgtymage_ ** _的尸体站起来]_

 

**mightymage** ：谢了

 

**mightymage** ：你们想再排队吗？

 

**skullfukker669** ：额。我得走了。

 

**mightymage** ：什么？这才过了没20分钟啊

 

**skullfukker669** ：都快早上9点了伙计。

 

**ScottyCow** ：这都是因为我让大家团灭了的缘故是不是？

 

**skullfukker669** ：不。说真的。我眼睛马上要睁不开了。你们大家明天还会上吗？

 

**mightymage** ：野许

 

**skullfukker669** ：好。给我发个短信什么的。

 

**mightymage** ：好吧晚安

 

**ScottyCow** ：晚安

 

**paleclaws** ：可算是走了。

 

**skullfukker669** ：等你有胆量跟我战场的时候，我会把你打得屁滚尿流的Peter。

 

**paleclaws** ：长这么小目标还挺高。

 

**skullfukker669** ：小？我比你个傻逼高很多好么。

 

**paleclaws** ：我有用的部位长得大就够了，是不是Stiles？

 

**ScottyCow** ：好恶心啊啊啊

 

**mightymage** ：我已经不能跟你们这些人好好玩耍了

 

**mightymage** ：一群荷尔蒙旺盛的年轻人

 

**mightymage** ：这简直太荒谬了

 

**skullfukker669** ：好啦。随便咯。你们要打的时候记得告诉我。

 

**skullfukker669** ：拜。

 

_[_ **_skullfukker669_ ** _已下线]_

 

**ScottyCow** ：这一直都像这样吗

 

**mightymage** ：像怎样

 

**ScottyCow** ：游戏里的每1个人都这么吵架说这么多粗话吗

 

**paleclaws** ：哦，亲爱的。这还是小儿科呢。

 

**ScottyCow** ：说真的。

 

**mightymage** ：等我带你上战场的时候你再看看伙计

 

**mightymage** ：那些宅男的怒火是疯狂的

 

_[你的地下城队伍已经准备好了！现在进入副本]_

 

**mightymage** ：嗨

 

**gunnagiveuatanking** : 好了吗！？我们上！！

 

**ScottyCow** ：等等

 

**ScottyCow** ：不

 

**gunnagiveuatanking** ：开始拉第一只BOSS了！

 

**scottyCow** ：停下来

 

_[_ **_gunnagiveuatanking_ ** _已死亡］_

 

**paleclaws** ：干得漂亮。

 

 

 


End file.
